My Only One
by Ikuto Kisaragi
Summary: Boneka tak akan pernah punya perasaan. Mereka bergerak sesuai perintah tuannya, melaksanakan semua perintah tuannya tanpa emosi. Namun kadang kala sebuah boneka pun dapat merasakan emosi dengan samar-samar. Seperti diriku setelah bertemu dengan tuanku / Oneshot. Warning: Yaoi, AU, OOC! Anda telah diperingatkan :)


Naruto © Mashasi Kishimoto

My Only One © Me

Warning: Yaoi, Rate: T semi M

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari penting untukku. Kenapa?

Karena sebentar lagi engsel-engsel besiku akan bergerak bebas—sebebas burung yang kulihat dari gudang penyimpanan makhluk-makhluk sejenisku. Aku diangkat oleh para pembuatku ke depan cermin kemudian mulai mencocok-cocokkan pakaian yang menurut pendengaranku merupakan pilihan langsung dari orang yang memesanku—oh, semua indera buatan sudah diaktifkan omong-omong, jadi aku bisa merasa, mendengar, mengecap, melihat, bahkan mencium bebauan, jadi tidak aneh kalau aku bisa mendengar suara manusia disekitarku. Hm… sepertinya orang yang memesan diriku tinggal sendirian di sebuah mansion tua, kata seorang pemahat kayu yang mulai memoles wajahku dengan warna-warna ajaib yang membuat permukaan kulit silikon ini seperti kulit manusia. Menakjubkan, aku bahkan tak mengenal diriku lagi, aku benar-benar seperti manusia.

"Pengaktifan Hum-e Tipe 100," seseorang berbisik di telingaku, _"Are you happy?" _

"_Yes, master."_ Kata sandi. Sebuah kata sandi yang dibuat oleh penciptaku yang menandakan diriku sudah boleh mulai berceloteh.

"Respon tidak ada masalah, saraf sensorik dan motoriknya… hm, coba kuperiksa, ah oke," lalu orang-orang yang lain mulai memeriksa seluruh tubuhku. Menotolkan jemari mereka di pipiku kemudian lututku, mereka memeriksa kerja sistem sarafku, sepertinya. Lalu seseorang yang lain datang kemudian mengalungkan sebuah kalung platinum. Perlahan kuangkat kalung silver pipih itu, lalu di sana terpahat.

N.A.R.U.T.O

Hum-e 100'th Type

Owner: Sasuke Uchiha

"Uchiha?"

"Dia akan menjadi tuanmu mulai sekarang, bersikap baiklah." Seorang wanita muda—secara fisik—yang menurut data di memoriku merupakan penciptaku berbisik di telingaku.

"Baik, Nona Tsunade." Ucapku, kemudian tanpa kusadari bibirku membentuk kurva simetris, ah tentu saja aku sudah diprogram seperti ini.

"Bukankah tipe 100 ini imut?" Tsunade girang sambil mengacak-acak rambut pirangku yang awalnya sudah dirapikan oleh stylist kini berdiri seperti duri, "Kau tak akan pernah mendapat pujian seimut ini dari tipe-tipe pendahulu tipe 100 ini," wanita yang aslinya berumur kepala lima itu terlihat sangat antusias, entah kenapa. Bahkan orang-orang di sekitarnya pun ikut tersenyum. Aneh, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti.

Ah… ini kah yang namanya _perasaan_? Sesuatu yang tidak dimiliki boneka sepertiku? Aku mulai menganalisa. Senyum, tawa, dan raut wajah yang terlihat cerah itu menandakan manusia tengah merasa gembira.

Satu kata terlintas di otak buatanku. Hm… aku akan menyimpan data ini. Aku harus mulai menganalisa emosi manusia mulai dari sekarang.

Waktu berlalu cepat. Aku telah selesai dipoles dan kostumku sudah dipasang. Sebuah kostum pelayan bernuansa hitam dengan dasi kupu-kupu juga sepatu pentofel hitam yang membuat langkah kakiku terdengar mengagumkan (?)—sepertinya itu bukan kata yang tepat. Aku dibawa oleh seseorang ke lobi, aku melihat selusin android sepertiku tengah duduk di kursi masing-masing, mereka pun tengah menunggu seorang tuan. Lalu ketika aku tengah memperhatikan sekitarku, seseorang datang menepuk pundakku.

_"Are you happy?"_

Aku menoleh, kemudian mendongak. Intensitas cahaya lampu di lobi ini terlalu terang hingga membuat lensa mataku tak dapat mengidentifikasi wajah orang itu. Lalu perlahan-lahan sosok itu berpindah ke sampingku, duduk bersisian denganku. Dan saat itu barulah aku dapat melihat sosok tersebut, seorang laki-laki bertubuh tegap dengan pundak yang cukup lebar, kulitnya pucat, dagunya lancip, hidungnya mancung, bibirnya terkatup sangat rapat dan agak kebiruan, nuansa hitam tercipta di daerah bawah matanya, rambutnya sehitam malam, matanya… matanya beku? Tatapannya lurus, seakan tengah menganalisa diriku. Lalu dia kembali berkata.

_"Are you happy?"_

"Yes, Master Uchiha."

Dan dengan begitu, aku bertemu dengan tuanku.

.

.

"Suhu sepuluh derajat celcius di luar, Uchiha-sama, apa anda ingin teh?"

Aku membungkuk empat puluh lima derajat selama lima detik sebelum mengangkat kepalaku lagi. Kulihat tuanku tengah duduk di pelataran paviliunnya. Ada sebuah taman kecil dengan nuansa hijau cerah dan beberapa tambahan kecil bunga-bunga aneka warna—warna 64 bit, kombinasi CMYK. Aku masih berdiri di belakang tuanku, biasanya aku akan berdiri sangat lama—pernah sampai enam jam—karena tuanku tak berbicara atau memberikanku perintah untuk mengerjakan apapun. Jadi yang dapat kulakukan hanyalah menunggu.

_Rule number one, waiting for order._

"Tidak perlu." Suara itu terdengar sangat pelan, seperti bisikan yang hampir terculik oleh desauan angin, namun kali ini jawaban Sasuke-sama lebih cepat daripada biasanya. Lalu dia menoleh ke belakang dengan ekspresinya yang selalu datar, aku sering berpikir kalau-kalau Sasuke-sama ini merupakan boneka seperti diriku, namun setiap kali aku berpikir demikian semua spekulasi itu hilang karena satu hal. Satu hal yang tak dipunya oleh _benda_ sepertiku—detak jantung.

"Kau, duduk di sini."

Sebuah perintah, otomatis membuatku berjalan ke samping Sasuke-sama kemudian duduk tanpa banyak bertanya. Namun sebuah program ter-_trigger_ ketika aku duduk di sampingnya, sebuah perintah: _buat tuanmu merasa nyaman, ajak bicara._

"Uchiha-sama, boleh saya bertanya?"

"Hn?"

'_Hn' dengan nada rendah dan terkesan tak peduli, identifikasi makna helaan napas Uchiha-sama: 'Ya?'_

"Kenapa anda…," aku terdiam sejenak kemudian mulai mengidentifikasi makna ekspresi tuanku saat ini, "selalu terlihat _sedih_ setiap melihat kelopak sakura berguguran?"

Tak ada jawaban dari tuanku, lalu di kepalaku kembali terngiang sebuah suara: _salah, salah subjek obrolan, cepat minta maaf._

"Ah… Maaf Sas—,"

"Karena bunga ini mencerminkan diriku." Tuanku bicara, memotong ucapanku yang tak sempat terselesaikan. Membuat diriku seketika terdiam, membisu, menunggu sebuah perintah di kepalaku bagaimana aku harus menanggapi pernyataan seperti itu.

Tik.. tik… tik… suara jam terdengar begitu jelas, bahkan desauan sepoi terdengar seperti angin ribut. Tak ada perintah yang muncul di kepalaku, sepertinya aku harus mengambil langkah inisiatif.

"Kenapa anda berkata seperti itu?" Yang dapat kutanyakan hanyalah pertanyaan seperti ini, dan lagi-lagi Tuan Sasuke tak berkata apapun. Namun sebuah aksi tak terduga membuatku tak tahu harus merespon seperti apa ketika Uchiha-sama membaringkan kepalanya di pangkuanku kemudian mulai menarik dasi kupu-kupuku dengan perlahan lalu diteruskan dengan melepaskan kancing kemejaku. Dapat kurasakan sentuhan jemarinya yang bersuhu enam belas derajat celcius di dadaku—sensor di tubuhku bisa mengukur suhu omong-omong, membuatku bertanya-tanya, sudah berapa lama Sasuke-sama berada di cuaca dingin seperti ini.

"Kau sama sekali tidak risih?" Suara itu terdengar lirih namun cukup untuk membuatku menatap ke dalam matanya yang beku. Responku hanyalah sebuah gelengan, aku tak merasa apapun. Risih ketika Sasuke sama menyentuh dadaku? Tidak…

…toh memang boneka seperti diriku ini tak punya perasaan.

Sebuah helaan napas lain terdengar dari tuanku, sepertinya dia tidak puas dengan jawabanku barusan. Seakan dia tengah menunggu sebuah jawaban lain, tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Lalu dia menarik kalungku, kemudian membaca tulisan di sana.

"Naruto. _Hum-e_ Tipe keseratus, pemilik: Sasuke Uchiha." Tuanku mengulang-ulang membaca tulisan itu, membuatku bingung. "Naruto, hn?"

"Ya, tuan. Itu namaku."

"Namamu aneh, siapa yang menamaimu?"

"Nona Tsunade yang memberikan nama itu padaku, katanya dia terinspirasi ketika melihat _naruto_ yang ada di dalam ramen."

"Tche." Desisnya seakan meremehkan, namun yang kulihat selanjutnya adalah sebuah senyum tipis dari bibirnya yang membiru. Lalu tiba-tiba kepalaku mendekat dengan wajah Uchiha-sama, ah… dia menarik kerah kemejaku ternyata. Wajah kami hanya berjarak sekitar lima senti hingga membuat wajahku merasakan belaian napasnya yang hangat. Tiga puluh enam derajat celcius, satu detik dua kali helaan, pelan dan lembut.

"Dalam keadaan seperti ini kau tetap tidak risih?" Kali ini sebuah seringai menggantikan senyum tipisnya ketika aku kembali menjawab dengan gelengan. Lalu sebuah gerakan cepat membuatku tak dapat merespon apapun. Yang dapat kurasakan adalah... bibirku terasa hangat dan entah kenapa suhu tubuhku naik dua derajat celcius, wajahku seakan terbakar ketika tahu kalau bibir tuanku kini berada di bibirku. Menempel seperti dilem, dan ketika lidahku merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan menggelitik, aku langsung mendorong tubuh tuanku.

"Tu—tuan!"

Sebuah perlawanan refleks buatan tubuku ternyata berfungsi dengan baik, ciuman singkat itu terlepas digantikan dengan sebuah kekehan yang entah kenapa membuatku tidak nyaman, risih—ah… inikah yang namanya risih? Aneh… harusnya aku tak akan merasakan hal seperti ini…

"Kau merasa risih barusan."

"Ti—tidak."

_Denial mode activated, tangkis semua tuduhan tuanmu_.

Sebuah perintah kembali muncul di kepalaku. Namun nampaknya _denial_ bukanlah jawaban yang baik karena sekarang tuanku menerjang diriku hingga aku kini ditimpa tubuh tuanku. Dan dia masih sama, dengan seringainya yang membuatku risih… uh… Nona Tsunade, kenapa kau masukkan program risih ke dalam sistemku?

"Wajahmu merah. Kau risih, kan?" Sepertinya tuanku ini tak akan berhenti sebelum aku mengatakan 'iya', namun entah kenapa denial mode ini belum dideaktivasi, jadi aku hanya menjawab;

"Ti—tidak," dengan suara bervibrasi tidak stabil, gugup. "Warna wajah saya #F41818, ti—tidak begitu merah." Argh… sepertinya denial mode ini membuatku makin salah tingkah, bagaimana ini? Sebuah perintah, cepat muncul di kepalaku!

"Hn, baiklah kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kukerjai kau lebih jauh?" Nada suaranya berubah, padahal lima menit empat puluh detik yang lalu, Uchiha-sama masih memasang ekspresi lurus dan kaku. Namun sekarang… aku seperti dihadapkan pada seorang tuan baru dengan sifat baru yang… agak mesum—ah, aku mengerti, selama ini tuanku belum membuka topengnya. Dan inilah wajah sesungguhnya dari Uchiha-sama. Entah kenapa sirkuitku seperti mau korsleting.

Lalu jemarinya mulai merayap di dadaku, giginya melepas kancing kemejaku satu per satu lalu lalu diangkatnya dan dilemparnya kostumku ke lantai hingga membuatku kini telanjang dada. Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa karena tidak ada perintah apapun di otak buatanku, aku mulai meronta dan merengek minta diampuni.

"I—iya, saya risih, tuan, tolong hentikan." Mode denial telah dideaktifasi, aku menutup dadaku dengan menyilangkan kedua tanganku, berharap agar kedua iris berwarna onyx Itu berhenti menatapku. Risih, program risih ini memang agak menyusahkan.

"Hn?" Lalu gerakan itu berhenti, digantikan dengan kekehan yang membuat wajahku semakin memanas, sepertinya panas di wajahku naik 2 derajat lagi. "Hah…," Uchiha-sama mengehentikan kegiatannya, dan menempelkan dagunya di dadaku—yang entah kenapa membuat tubuhku geli seperti korsleting. Aku yang awalnya merasa kalau tuanku sudah berhenti mengerjaiku harus kembali berhadapan dengan keisengan yang lain ketika jemari dingin Sasuke-sama kini merayap di dadaku dan jari telunjuknya tak henti-hentinya menyapu _nipple_ yang kini agak mengeras—membuatku agak menggelinjang.

"Mmmhhh… Sas—Sasuke-sama… ampun…," yang dapat kulakukan hanyalah minta ampun walaupun kuyakin kalau diriku sama sekali tidak melakukan sesuatu yang harus diampuni. Wajahku seakan mendidih dan napasku pendek-pendek, entah mengapa kini suaraku mirip erangan yang membuat tuanku semakin gencar mengerjai tubuhku. Ah… aku sudah tak tahu lagi, yang terjadi biarlah terjadi.

"Oke." Ucap Sasuke-sama yang kini perlahan-lahan menghentikan kegiatannya menggerayangi tubuhku dan kini mulai merayap duduk. Sedangkan aku masih terbaring dengan tubuh setengah telanjang dan energi di sendi-sendi tubuhku seakan terserap habis oleh permainan tuanku. Lama kami terdiam, aku hanya bisa menatap langit-langit ruangan tanpa berani menatap ke arah Sasuke-sama yang kini terdiam sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan _awkward_, kurasa kini kesadaran akan norma-norma kembali ke dalam diri tuanku. Perlahan aku memiringkan tubuhku membelakangi Sasuke-sama, aku sama sekali tak ingin melihatnya sekarang ini. Rasanya sirkuit di tubuhku terkena korsleting singkat yang berulang-ulang, kalian tahu? Rasanya seakan seluruh tubuhmu digigit ratusan semut dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Angin dingin kembali berhembus, kemudian kurasakan lenganku diangkat dan tubuhku dipaksa berdiri, namun energi di kakiku seakan belum tersalurkan seluruhnya dari E-Core-ku, hingga aku tak bisa berdiri.

"Ma—maaf tuan, saya tak bisa berdiri untuk sementara," uhh payah baru dikerjai seperti itu saja sudah membuatku kehilangan energi.

"Hn, kalau begitu begini saja."

Tubuhku terasa seperti di atas udara, dan detik berikutnya kusadari kalau diriku kini digendong oleh tuanku. Onix kelam miliknya memaksa masuk ke dalam biru elektrik iris mataku, mencoba untuk mencari tahu apa yang sedang kupikirkan sekarang—impresi dari ekspresi wajahnya yang kuterjemahkan dalam kata-kata.

"Kau… cukup ringan untuk ukuran robot."

"Saya… android, tuan…"

"Oh ya? Terserahlah."

Percakapan singkat sebelum tuanku mulai melangkah menuju kamarnya lalu aku direbahkan di ranjangnya yang hangat dan kemudian tuanku menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sampingku, telengkup. Aku menoleh ke samping dan tuanku juga menoleh ke arahku, lama, dan kini wajah kami kembali berjarak amat dekat. Momen ini terasa begitu lambat seakan ruang dan waktu mengikuti _pace _kami berdua dan entah bagaimana diriku merasa seakan meleleh mentap onyx yang kini memancarkan kesan yang aneh; hangat dan menenangkan. Tak seperti sebelumnya yang terkesan dingin dan menakutkan.

"Hey… boleh aku menciummu lagi?"

"Eh?" Aku mencoba untuk mengonfirmasi apakah ini sebuah candaan, namun sepertinya bukan. Dan… dengan amat tak tahu malu, aku mengangguk sekali tanpa berani menatap wajahnya. Lalu dia mendekat, mendekapku, dan bibirnya kembali memagut bibirku dengan pelan dan amat lembut lalu… berhenti.

…

Dan entah kenapa aku kecewa kalau ini hanya sebentar.

Ih, sejak kapan aku diprogram jadi mesum begini?

Namun aku tak dapat menganalisa lebih jauh kenapa aku mulai seperti orang mesum karena nampaknya tuanku tak henti-hentinya membuatku merasa terkejut hari ini karena dia kini mulai menanggalkan pakaiannnya. Kemudian dia kembali menciumku sembari terus melepaskan kancing kemejanya satu-persatu, kemudian bibirnya merayap ke leherku dan mengigit kecil di sana hingga kuyakin akan meinggalkan bekas yang amat jelas, lalu Sasuke-sama kembali melumatkan bibirnya di bibirku dengan lembut dan aku sama sekali tidak menolak, aku malah merasa nyaman… merasa seperti disayang.

…

Seperti Tuan yang menyayangi mainannya.

Sekelebat kata muncul begitu saja dan seketika itu pula aku membelalakkan mataku ketika ciuman itu berakhir. Ah, iya… tentu saja, aku ini hanya sebuah android yang harus tunduk patuh pada semua perintah pemilikku. Namun… namun aku merasa sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan yang aku sendiri tak tahu apa itu.

"Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Aku menoleh ke arah Sasuke-sama yang kini sudah setengah telanjang.

Setengah telanjang dengan ikat pinggang yang hampir lepas dan celananya yang kini melonggar dengan risleting yang terbuka lebar…

"KYAAA!" Seketika itu pula aku mundur ke belakang hingga punggungku yang tak dilapisi baju menabrak dinding. Dan tiba-tiba aku merasa tidak nyaman karena barusan berteriak seperti perempuan. _Baka._

"Apa?" Sasuke-sama bertanya kemudian pandangannya beralih dari menatapku kemudian menatap celananya yang hampir melorot sempurna. "Oh, ini?" Seringainya kembali muncul, "Kau penasaran dengan yang ada di sini?" Ucap Sasuke-sama dengan nada yang benar-benar membuatku ingin melempar sesuatu ke wajahnya.

"Tidak, tuan. Maaf tapi bisa anda naikkan celana anda?" Karena sekarang aku dapat melihat celana dalamnya dan itu amat memalukan.

"Heee… padahal aku ingin kau _bermain-main_ dengan sesuatu di dalam sini," ucapnya dengan nada yang benar-benar membuatku terganggu.

_._

_._

_._

_Bermain-main_, katanya. Ah iya, ini hanya sebuah permaian… sebuah permaian yang diperintahkan oleh seorang tuan…

Hanya permaian…

Tanpa ada sesuatu, hanya permaian.

Permainan.

Dan aku pasti akan mematuhinya, karena dia adalah tuanku.

Namun…

"Ah!" Sasuke-sama terkejut, sama terkejutnya denganku ketika kursakan bulir hangat mulai mengalir dari sudut mataku.

"Eh?" Ekspresiku masih tak berubah dari sebelumnya, masih terkejut dengan bulir-bulir hangat di pipiku, "Ma—mata saya… bocor."

"Ha…hahaha… mata saya bocor… ma—mata s—saya… _hiks… hiks…_," lalu aku tersedak dan mulai menangis. "Ma—maaf Sasuke-sama… ma—_hiks… hiks…_," tersedu dengan kedua tangan menutup mata, tidak berani menatap sosok tuan setengah telanjang yang kini berada di depannya.

"Kau, takut?"

Suara tuanku bergaung di dalam telingaku, membuatku mendongak dengan cepat. Aku… takut? Aku tak tahu apakah aku takut atau tidak, tapi yang jelas aku tak dapat berpikir lebih jauh lagi ketika Sasuke-sama kini memeluk tubuhku hingga kami berdua merebahkan tubuh ke ranjang.

"Nah, nah… maaf aku hanya bercanda," ucapnya samar sambil menepuk-nepuk rambutku dengan pelan dan berirama, "…jangan takut dan berhentilah menangis." Dagunya yang kini ditempelkan di kepalaku bergerak seirama dengan ucapannya, baritonnya menyusup ke telingaku, membuatku merasa seakan meleleh oleh ucapannya yang terdengar lembut hingga membuatku seakan korsleting dalam waktu singkat.

"Ya, tuan."

Saat ini aku merasa amat nyaman berada di dalam dekapan Sasuke-sama. Aroma tubuhnya yang mulai kukenal, gelitikan lembut rambut ravennya di wajahku, napas lembutnya di kepalaku, punggung lebarnya yang memberikan rasa aman, dadanya yang berdegup kencang, tangan kokohnya yang berada di punggungku, dan pelukannya yang hangat.

Wajahku kembali memerah, tanpa sempat mengelap berkas air mata yang mengalir dari sudut mataku, dan sepertinya cairan dari kelenjar air mata buatanku ini masih tak mau berhenti berekskresi.

"Tsk, kan sudah kubilang berhenti menangis," suara tuanku terdengar begitu lembut walau nadanya memerintah. Lalu pelukan itu melonggar dan kini jemari tangan Sasuke-sama berada di daguku yang kini diangkat, aku dipaksa menatap onyx-nya yang melembut setiap kali aku berkedip. Jemarinya yang lain kini menyapu berkas air mata kiri ku sedangkan aku mengelap berkas air mata kananku sambil tersenyum kemudian tertawa samar.

Lalu pandangan mata kami kembali bertemu setelah aku selesai mengelap berkas bening di wajahku. Ekspresi wajah tuanku benar-benar lain. Hari ini aku seakan melihat banyak Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke-sama yang dingin, Sasuke-sama yang pendiam, Sasuke-sama yang mesum, Sasuke-sama yang egois, Sasuke-sama yang suka main-main, dan Sasuke-sama yang lembut. Aku merasa amat senang, dan merasa ingin melihat sosok Sasuke-sama yang lain. Pandangan mataku dan tuanku belum putus, cukup lama kami terdiam dalam posisi ini. Dan entah siapa yang memulai, kini kami kembali berpagutan, bibirku dan miliknya kembali menempel, namun kini aku menyambut ciumannya. Bukan paksaan pun bukan sesuatu yang membuatku risih.

"Temani aku tidur sebentar," ucapannya seperti bisikan peri di telingaku dan aku hanya bisa mengangguk singkat dengan malu ketika Sasuke-sama kembali memeluk tubuhku kini dengan amat lembut seakan dia tak ingin melepasku barang sedetik pun. Dan kini tanganku bergerak, membalas pelukannya dan menyandarkan wajahku di dadanya, dalam dekapannya yang terasa begitu nyaman dan aman.

Di saat seperti ini… aku merasa beruntung Sasuke Uchiha adalah tuanku. Aku beruntung karena tuanku tak menganggap diriku sebagai sebuah barang tapi selayaknya makhluk hidup lainnya yang bernyawa.

Helaan napas Sasuke-sama mulai teratur, kurasa dia sudah benar-benar tertidur sekarang. Aku mengeratkan pelukanku, ingin merasakan sentuhannya lebih lama, merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya yang nyaman. Aku berpikir… cukup lama.

Aku, Naruto, berharap akan menjadi pelayanmu untuk selama-lamanya. Aku milikmu, Sasuke-sama… dan dengan begitu, bolehkah aku sedikit naif dengan menganggapmu sebagai satu-satunya tuan bagiku?

"Bolehkah aku dengan naifnya berpikir kalau kau hanya milikku?" Aku bergumam amat pelan, mengulangi kalimat yang ada dalam kepalaku.

"Ya…" Ucapan Sasuke-sama membuatku terkejut, namun kemudian kusadari kalau itu hanyalah sebuah igauan. Dan aku hanya bisa menghela napas, cukup kecewa.

"Boleh kuanggap itu sebagai jawaban?" Gumamku lagi, lalu sesaat kemudian aku melihat tuanku menatapku dengan tatapan nakalnya. Ah… sial aku dipermainkan lagi.

"Ya…," ucapnya pelan, "Kau milikku dan aku milikmu. Bagaimana? Terdengar seperti pernyataan cinta di drama romantis, tidak?" Kemudian dia terkekeh seakan itu adalah guarauan yang amat lucu.

Dan aku… kembali menangis dengan amat memalukan, lalu Sasuke-sama menepuk kepalaku sambil tertawa dengan amat puas kemudian memelukku dengan erat. Aku merasa ingin menghentikan waktu. Aku ingin berada dalam keadaan seperti ini untuk selamanya. Berada dalam dekapan seseorang yang amat penting bagiku.

-FIN-

.

.

.

.

...

MHAHAHAHAHAHA!

*dipancung*

Makasih udah mau baca, dan ditunggu Riview-nya :)


End file.
